Blade Brave
by GammaTron
Summary: A 'prequel' of sorts of 'Count The Medals.' Will use Archie Comic characters. EliasXMegan.
1. Shikon no Senshi

**Blade Brave**

**GammaTron: This is a part of the 'Count the Medals' Zone, taking place years before it. It's a Sonic version of Kamen Rider Blade. I own no one nor the Sonic the Hedgehog series nor Kamen Rider series. Alpha is owned by Kamen Rider Duelist.**

* * *

><p><em> "Wh…What is this?"<em>

"Rrrraaaagh!-!-!"

_ **"Get down! Black Wave!"**_

"Gwraaah!-!-!"

_ "Doom, it…it's fallen into the vat!"_

_ "Sirs! The beast is somehow stabilizing the DNA."_

_ **"Interesting…"**_

* * *

><p>An eye opened up. The burning scarlet eye focused on the white ceiling. The figure slowly got up from his bed, revealing it to be an obsidian and crimson humanoid hedgehog. He wore a pair of white gloves. Gold rings were on his wrists with a strap of red and black leather emerging from them. On his feet were a pair of white shoes with red metal adorning the soles and outside of the bottom half of them. On the soles of his shoes were small rockets. He scratched the patch of white fur on his body before a barely noticeable smile appeared on his tan muzzle. He always enjoyed the mornings upon awakening. They were true peace to him. He got up and looked at various photos. Each of them consisted of various pictures of a family of three, a Human, a Mobian, and their daughter. He looked down at his left hand and let out a small sigh of regret. He got up for another day of living. He slid on a brown jacket and put a small camera into his left pocket. His mind flashed through brief images of a winged creature, shots, and a figure in red and gold for an instant.<p>

"Another one appears…" the Hedgehog sighed.

* * *

><p>The sound of an engine roared across the beach. Driving upon it was a blue and white motorcycle. Upon it was an armored figure. He was clad in a blue bodysuit with silver armor and spades depicted on the shoulders and chest. His helmet was blue save for the silver face and the single horn rising from it. The eyes were two red orbs in which he could see through. On his left arm was a black box which was attached to his gauntlet and had a clear panel on the front with a slit at the side for something to slide out of it. Holstered at his left hip was the sword known as the Blay Rouzer. The weapon itself was oddly shaped since the front was boxlike with a spade on it with a handle on the back for holding the weapon. It was similar to the sabers which past generations had used. The morning sun reflected off the armor as the figure within it not even noticing the rising sun.<p>

* * *

><p>A figure slowly scaled down a cliff side. His jumpsuit, harness, and helmet were all a solid gold. The helmet barely hid away his green quills. He had a lead on his story and he wasn't going to lose it.<p>

* * *

><p>Sirens were going off as various screens depicted multiple images. Before one screen was a Mobian squirrel. Her fur was a gentle brown with wavy brown hair. Her eyes were a soft green and her tail was long and bushy. She wore a black business dress and a set of headphones with microphone.<p>

"Elias-kun, your mark is Southwest at twenty kilometers!"

-Roger, Megan-chan!- the rider confirmed as he gunned the motor on the screen before her.

Another screen depicted Japan before closing in on a location. She turned to it as it depicted a virtual outline of the landscape. The main thing upon it was a small triangle that was pointing down with the word 'Undead' above it.

* * *

><p>Two figures were fighting in the room. The first was donned in a red bodysuit with silver chest armor which had a large diamond imprinted on the front. His shoulders were covered with pointed silver armor with more diamonds engraved on them. His arms and legs were covered with silver gauntlets. At his waist was a large gun with a diamond-shaped barrel. His helmet had a pair of green eyes and a silver face. On top of the helmet were two horns which were styled to look similar to what a stag beetle would sport. The second was donned in black armor which looked like muscle cords with a black mask which revealed large fangs. Its hands looked like large bat wings which were partially folded up. It had a slight Mohawk on its head and its feet were confined in black leather with claws sticking out. The ornate belt it was wearing also signaled what the monster was. The two were fighting each other, the headlights of a red and white motorcycle with yellow-orange headlights.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hurry, Elias-kun. Valdez-san is being pushed back," Megan informed as she watched a screen of the two fighting with a large Mobian Mammoth wearing a gray business suit.<p>

"Do you want to save Valdez?" the mammoth asked calmly.

* * *

><p>-Then hurry, Kamen Rider Blade-<p>

-Elias-kun, your mark is Southwest ten kilometers. Hurry!-

* * *

><p>The climber made it to the entrance of a cavern. His blue eyes looked about, trying to find what he needed to find. The sounds of bats screeching and fighting caught his ears. Inside the cavern, the armored warrior did a kick to the Bat Kaijin before a swarm of bats began to attack him. The Kaijin batted the armored figure away and began to approach him just before a wall exploded, revealing Blade riding onto the scene. He knocked away the Kaijin and stopped his vehicle.<p>

"Valdez-san!"

"Your highness!"

"Are you okay, Vald-I mean!-Garren-san?" Blade asked as he looked at the Kaijin.

* * *

><p><strong>*Cue Music*<strong>

***Blade, Garren, and Chalice started to get up, the camera cutting to various angle shots of the three Kamen Riders***

**Tatta hitorikiri (The one who used to be alone…)**

***The scene cut to a moving shot of Shadow looking out at the planet from the abandoned Space Colony Ark***

**Kimi no sonzai ga (Your existence,)**

***It cut to Shadow looking at a picture of himself, Maria, and Professor Gerald***

**Itsuka Sekai no subete kaeru darou (And one day, the world, will probably end)**

***It cut to Shadow holding up his Change Mantis card and slashes it through the Chalice Rouzer, cutting to a headshot of him as it turns into the head of Chalice***

**Kokoni aru mono wa (The things that are here;)**

***It cut to Valdez, walking along an empty street at night, polishing his kunai***

**Kibou? Zersubou? (Is hope acute?)**

***As he walked by, Elias walked out of a building with Megan***

**Round Zero hajima teiru (Round Zero is about to start)**

***It cut to Valdez, Shadow, and Elias, looking at three mirrors in different rooms, showing their Rider Forms***

**Shiranai to iu tsumi to (To not have blood, and to compromise;)**

***It cut to a dark room with the 53 Undead in it, all turning their heads up to the screen***

**Shiri sugiru wana (The trap all too well known)**

***The scene cut to Elias and Valdez getting ready to fight the Undead in BOARD***

**Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugoki dasou (Before you can't move anymore, let's move!)**

***It cut to Elias crying out 'Henshin' as he activated his Henshin belt, turning into Blade before whipping out his Blay Rouzer and slashing a card through it***

**Kaze ni mekurareta Card, Uranau youni warau (While the wind is blinding you, you laugh like you predicted it)**

***It cut to the three Riders fighting against the Undead in various shots, each Rider going up against their Category***

**Mayowanai hazu mo nai (There is no reason to wander)**

***It cut to Valdez, Elias, and Shadow walking away from each other in a dark area, their backs to one another as they changed back and forth between Rider Form and Mobian Form***

**Soredemo ashita o sagase (even then you'll find tomorrow!)**

***It cuts to Elias, Alpha, and Megan all eating a meal with various milk-based recipes on the table near Alpha***

**Mekurumeku unmei (The spinning fate,)**

***It cut to Blade slashing his sword, striking down an Undead***

**Koware sou na jidai ni (the era that looks like it's going to fall…)**

***It cut to Shadow looking at the stars, the sky changing to the red and black clouds as the Black Arms rained down before changing back to the night sky that the Joker Undead was looking at***

**Kirifuda wa kimi no naka (The trump card is inside yourself)**

***It cut to the three Riders holding up their Categories Ace, King, Queen, Jack, and Ten to the screen, the screen doing various cuts of the image of all fifteen***

**Togisumasareta yuuki ni shite (Make it into a sharp courage,)**

***It cut to the three Riders standing together before a stone, depicting all 53 Undead on it***

**Blade Brave…!**

***The screen turned into the 53 Undead Rouze Cards with the title appearing on the screen***

* * *

><p><strong>Category 1: Shikon no Senshi (The Indigo Warrior)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Kaijin spread its wings out and took flight with the bats. Garren open fired as he approached, only for the bats to block his shots. The shots caused a piece of the ceiling shattered, revealing a flash of light. The Bat Kaijin hissed and flew away from the light. Blade and Garren quickly drove after them. The Hedgehog poked his head out from behind a set of rocks. He quickly ran after them.<p>

Ahead of him, the two riders chased after the Kaijin going deeper into the cave. Garren took the lead and took out his blaster. He began to open fire until he nailed the Kaijin in the gut. Blade took out his sword and threw it like a javelin. It struck one of the wings and hit the ceiling. Blade held his hand up and grabbed it as they drove by, the Kaijin collapsing. The two got off their bikes and Blade opened his the guard of his sword, revealing it to resemble a set of cards fanned out. Under the red design was a series of cards with only a few having pictures. Blade took out a single card and slashed it through an opening on his blade.

** =TACKLE=**

The card turned into a blue energy and went into his body. The Kaijin slowly got up as a blue aura erupted off Blade. He charged at the Kaijin, only to be batted to the side.

"You're no match for it, your highness," Garren informed as he open fired, "Watch!"

Garren unfolded a card-themed holder on his gun. He took out two cards and slashed them through his gun.

** =DROP=**

** =FIRE=**

Garren charged at the Kaijin. He made a spinning flip into the air as his legs ignited. He struck the Kaijin in the neck and shoulders with his attack. The Kaijin screamed in agony as it stumbled back, floods of green blood spraying out of it. The buckle, depicting two snakes eating each other's tails, opened up, revealing a strange '8' in the center.

"Category 8, huh?" Garren pondered as he opened his gun up once more to pull out a card depicting a red background with chains over it, "Interesting!"

With that, he flicked the card at the bat. The green blood turned into smoke and slowly entered the card. The Kaijin groaned as its body was sucked into it. The card shot back to Garren, the image depicting a bat instead of chains.

"What was that card?" the hedgehog whispered nearby.

"Your highness…" Garren turned to his bike, "Fighting blind is no good."

"H…Hai!" Blade nodded.

The red Kamen Rider pulled a lever on his belt. The diamond image flipped to reveal a card depicting a beetle with a Diamond for its back. He took out the card and held it out. His armor glowed before shattering, revealing a blue Mobian Chameleon with gold eyes, blue scales, a red beret, boots, and gloves with a scarlet scarf.

"Don't be naïve," Valdez ordered.

Blade performed the same action as Valdez did with his belt and card. His depicted another beetle but with a gold spade. His armor shattered to reveal a Mobian Squirrel/Chipmunk. He wore a blue jacket with a red shirt under it, jeans, and red and blue running shoes. His tail wagged a bit as his blue eyes were filled with a sense of awe at the chameleon.

"Valdez-san, you sure are wise. I can barely keep up with you," Elias noted as Valdez put a biker's helmet on as he got on his bike.

Valdez just gave a nod. He proceeded to drive off. Elias got on his bike and began to put his helmet on.

"But your entrance was cool…" the hedgehog noted as he came out of hiding.

"Aw crud! Who are you?" the mix groaned.

"Afterwards though, you were completely hopeless."

"What are you saying?-!" Elias frowned.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Shirai-Hino Alpha."

"Hino? You mean Hino of the Hedgehog Kingdom of Christmas Island? The one in the middle of a Civil War?" Elias asked.

"Yep! Nice to meet you at last, Elias Acorn, eldest of Maximillian Acorn, ruler of the Acorn Kingdom in England," Alpha grinned, "But I just like to be known as Alpha."

"Elias then."

"I'm aiming at becoming a science non-fiction and fiction writer. I apologize, but you're now going to be my subject."

"Subject?-!"

"I've always been investigating you guys. Legendary men in armor fighting violent battles against mysterious LifeForms and Organizations! A man who walks the path of the Kamen Riders!" Alpha continued.

"I don't know!"

"I thought it was just a rumor but…here you are!"

"What are you talking about?-!" Elias demanded as the two ran around his motorcycle.

"Wait…Where are you going? Hey! What are you doing?-! Matte!"

"I don't want to be part of your 'subject!'" Elias argued as he started the engine.

"But you're my subject!" Alpha argued as he tried to get the key to the engine.

"Hey! Le…Let go!"

"But I finally found you!" Alpha begged before Elias managed to drive away, "Matte! Oi!"

* * *

><p>A gate began to open up as Elias drove up to it. He waited until it opened up all the way before driving into the large pathway. He stopped his bike before a large building with a sign that had the word 'BOARD' above the sliding doors. Elias got off his bike and walked inside. As he walked by a plant, he took out a cell phone and the screen flashed the symbol. He went up a flight of stairs and pressed his hand on a part of the railing, the scanner in it giving him recognition. He came across two large doors, showing glass pictures of the Virgin Mary and Jesus Christ on the sides. He stood before the Virgin Mary and it glowed. Within seconds, his retinal scan was cleared. The door opened to reveal a sterilized hallway. Within the various rooms in that hallway were multiple experiments and studies taking place.<p>

* * *

><p>"This is the third time in two months…" Valdez noted as he put the Scope Bat, the image within moving slightly, on the desk, "The third time we operated against the Undead."<p>

"We're acting more and more…" Megan glared at the mammoth behind the desk, "What the hell are those Kaijin?"

"All you need to do is focus all your power in sealing them. We'll handle the investigating," the mammoth replied.

"Investigate, huh?" Valdez scowled.

"Mogul-san, I understand the Rouze Card System works against them, but…" Elias began.

"What is it, Valdez…What do you want to say?"

"There's something I've been debating. You had me 'saved' pretty quickly…So you sent the prince as backup. Don't you believe in my power?" Valdez asked.

"No…I believe in your power," Mogul informed "But…thinking of that one in ten thousand chance…"

Vale just scowled at the mammoth. He turned to start walking away.

"However…you were very impressive, Valdez-san. Of course you're very cool."

"Let me ask you one thing…"

"Hai."

"What are you fighting for?" Valdez asked as he looked at the mix, "Why did you become a Rider?"

"I was asked to be part of this, but it's mainly to protect Megan-chan and the lives of this world," Elias replied.

Mogul chuckled quietly as Megan blushed. It was no surprise that the two were in a relationship to him or anyone else that worked at the Board Of Archaeological Research Department. It took a little for the Mobian Squirrel to let herself be in a relationship again since she had broken up with her last boyfriend. Mogul frowned as he recalled that Mobian and the abuse Megan had gone through. He couldn't even get her to just take a vacation since she was just leaving the first part of her trimester of pregnancy. Why she didn't just abort the bastard's kid he'd never know.

"Don't be so innocent, prince," Valdez scowled as he walked off, "That is my one warning.

* * *

><p>Alpha finished drying off his quills. He looked at a screen, showing an interesting page.<p>

"'Board Of Archaeological Research Department. Also known as 'BOARD.' This lab is the reason why mankind has survived…It's still argued and has not yet been solved…With whatever is the main cause…'" Alpha typed in a Word Document, "'This mystery is under investigation.'"

He paused from his writing to take a deep drink from a bottle of milk. He couldn't help but think about it. Why does his research involve the Kamen Riders, which he wanted to know? Moreover, the Kaijin… He chose to think over it more as he reclined in a recliner near his computer.

* * *

><p>Elias hit his head on a streetlight for the fifth time in the three minutes. He knew he should have paid for four months, not two. At the moment, he and Megan were on the street with multiple suitcases with them-two of which the ones with their clothes, were stacked to let Megan have a seat to sit on.<p>

"I never did like that shitty old hag," Elias muttered.

"Careful, Elias-kun you don't want her to hear you muttering it again," Megan giggled when she saw him stiff up in fear.

"Looks like you're in trouble again, Eli," the two looked to the left of Megan to see Alpha, reclining on a bike and wearing a gold jacket.

"You again!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Well, I'll have to ask a few people, but I could offer you two a place to stay," Alpha offered.

"Really? Well that's nice," Megan smiled.

"This is the guy I was telling you about, Megan-chan."

* * *

><p>"That's your house?" Elias blinked as Alpha was opening up a gate to a large field.<p>

"That's right," Alpha replied as the two men pulled their two-wheeled vehicles along the path, Megan holding only a purse while the bikes had the suitcases strapped to them, "My foster parents are dead, so it was left to my Uncle Chuck who gave it to me last year as a Birthday Gift…along with a cake. He just loves making those things."

"So you live alone?" Megan asked.

"Yep. But my Uncle and foster sisters sometimes visit," Alpha smiled, "Uncle Chuck told me that I may meet a twin I had to be separated from when we were kids."

_'It must have been the Civil War…'_ Elias thought, "You sure you're name's not 'Eiji,' right?"

"No. Why?"

"My sister's engaged to a Hino Eiji," Elias recalled.

"That's the name of my twin? You met him before?"

"A long while ago, just a bit after the ARK thing," Elias explained, "You know, you two look like the inverse of each other."

"Huh?"

"He has emerald eyes and cobalt quills. You have emerald quills and cobalt eyes," Elias explained.

"Ah…So what do you think about my long-lost twin?"

"He's a good hedgehog, but isn't for my sister," Elias noted, "He's a guy who lives free and to be himself, bringing out one's true personality after they spend some time with him. Sally's more into rules and regulations while having her way."

"Pardon me for saying this, but your sister's a stick in the mud."

"That's what I said when he told me about her," Megan giggled.

"Oh. We're here," Alpha smiled.

The three stopped before a fairly large home. It was about three stories in height with a red roof. Everything on the outside appeared to have been made with tender and care not even revealing a hint of age. Outside of it was an old black Daihatsu Charmet.

"Sugoi…That looks cool!" Elias noted as they walked by the car.

"Yeah! But it doesn't start…" Alpha noted.

"The house also looks in good condition," Megan examined.

"Uncle Chuck had the place fixed up when he received it," Alpha explained as they walked inside.

"But why do you want to help us?" Megan asked.

"According to my research, you were an orphan, madam, so you have no one to rely on to get a new home. For you, Elias-san, you asked your father, King Maximillian Acorn, to not give you monetary support."

"It's true," Elias noted as he put a suitcase beside a wall, "I wanted to experience how true lives experience life. And I don't regret it at all."

"I can see why," Alpha chuckled, "The people I talked about involving you two said that both of you are kind and caring to everyone you meet."

"You've been doing research on us?" Megan asked.

"I already know that Elias-san really is a Kamen Rider and that you two are in a relationship, so I'll give you both separate rooms if you're not comfortable being together."

"It's fine," Megan smiled, "Our old apartment had just one bedroom."

"Good. In trade, I just want some information. Fair trade, right?" Alpha grinned as he brought in the last of the suitcases.

"About that…What we do can't go public," Elias frowned.

"I know that! I'll just set it up as a fictional story with different names," Alpha replied, "That and I'm not going to publish it until I get your OK. Is that still good?"

"Really?" Elias chuckled as he pulled out a chair for Megan to sit in before sitting in another chair.

"The weather's nice, but in the north the chill comes in…It's getting pretty cold today," Alpha noted, "It might get one or two degrees below zero. It'd be pretty painful sleeping outside, especially when you are with child."

"I get it! I get it! I get it already!" Elias barked.

"About what?"

"That we're going to live here in trade of telling you what's okay to reveal and what isn't okay to reveal," Elias sighed as Alpha went into the kitchen and got a bottle of milk, "Okay?"

"Roger!" Alpha grinned.

* * *

><p>The black hedgehog drove along a path, riding upon a Honda XR250, towards a medium-sized structure. He got off and removed his helmet. He proceeded to walk inside to see the restaurant was somewhat empty.<p>

"So he's a hero who fights for all the lives in the world."

"A Kamen Rider?"

The hedgehog stopped in mid step and turned to a table. There, sitting in two chairs, were two figures. The first was Alpha. The other was a young human girl, around 8. She wore a yellow shirt under a pink jacket and skirt. Her black hair was done in a ponytail. What truly differentiated her from others was that she had fox ears and a fox tail.

"That guy and his girlfriend are living in my house from now on. Isn't that cool, Amane-chan?" Alpha grinned.

"Sugoi! How interesting!" the girl smiled, "Can I meet him?-! When can I?"

"At my house," Alpha chuckled as he patted the girl's head.

"Why are you saying such silly things?"

Alpha looked up to see a human woman approach. Her onyx hair went down to her hips. She wore a white shirt with an auburn skirt that went down to her ankles, letting her black slippers be shown.

"In a change of subject, are you still working? You haven't found a publisher."

"It's all right, Haruka-Oneechan. I have already found my inspiration."

"Really?" the woman asked as she put two cups of milk on the table.

"And I'm already setting up my book now. Just imagine. It's going to be an awesome Best Seller! Oh…I really hope that Eiji-san will be able to find the book," Alpha excitedly spoke, "I even have a lead!"

"You do?"

"Oh yeah! He's got cobalt quills and emerald eyes," Alpha smiled, "Haruka-Oneechan and Amane-chan…I'm going to make you guys happy with this book."

"Arigatou," Haruka smiled gently.

"Tadaima," the hedgehog greeted as he walked up.

"Okaerinasai (Welcome Home), Shadow-Niichan!" Amane waved excitedly.

"Okaerinasai. How did the photographing go?"

"It was a bit difficult, Mrs. Kurihara," Shadow replied.

"Eh? Isn't that my dead brother-in-law's camera?" Alpha pondered, "So you've begun work as a photographer?"

"I'm still quite the amateur," Shadow admitted.

"That's all right, no one's good at first," Alpha shrugged as Haruka looked at an old photo.

"He was also pretty bad," Haruka recalled, "Before marriage, all the photos of me were so terrible looking."

"But I liked that clumsiness about him. And then he got married…"

"I see…" Haruka smiled at her brother, "I guess. …Why'd he die so early? Laving this beautiful wife…and kawaii child behind."

"Haruka-Oneechan…"

"Gomen. Being fatalistic doesn't suit me."

"I'm the useless little brother, demo…"

"That's right!" Haruka and Amane said in unison, making Shadow chuckle a bit.

"But I worry over these two," Alpha continued with a twitch to his eye.

"You mean yourself," Haruka winked her eye.

"That's why I came to help you. From now on, I'll be your bodyguard."

"I'll…Be fine in my room," Shadow slumped.

"Oh, yes, Shadow-kun, you have guests over there," Haruka informed as she pointed in a direction.

Shadow looked in that direction and he felt his good mood go completely south. Sitting at a table were two figures and a large crimson and obsidian robot with a yellow head and red optics. The male of the three seemed to be in his late-fifties/early-sixties with silver military hair. He wore a green military uniform with white gloves and black shoes. His left eye was blue while the right was gold. The other was a Mobian Bat with white fur and bronze muzzle, shoulders, upper arms, and bust. The reason Shadow knew this was because her black jumpsuit with pink and white heart on her chest left everything above her ample bust revealed bronze fur. Many a Mobian woman would easily be jealous of how her figure was shaped as. Perfect hourglass. She had a bit of a worried look in her sapphire eyes. From halfway down her upper arms were a pair of white gloves with pink hearts over the hands. Her legs had white boots with the tips ending with pointed pink hearts and pointed heels.

"Rouge. Omega," Shadow nodded to the bat and then the robot before glaring at the man, "Brat."

"That's Commander, _hedgehog_," the man spat.

"If it's all the same for you three, let's get straight to the point: I am perfectly fine living here, renting my room by doing photography. I refuse to join GUN. Finally, leave me alone."

"You know that will be impossible. You are considered a high-class threat until you join GUN," the Commander scowled.

"Please, Shadow, just consider it," Rouge spoke.

"Again, I am perfectly happy here," Shadow replied before taking a picture of Rouge and Omega, "Mrs. Kurihara and Amane-sama do not care that I am called a high-class threat or do you not recall Mrs. Kurihara kicking you out with just a lipstick container, _Brat_."

"This isn't over, _Freak,_" Commander spat before stomping out.

"Oh, before I forget. Brat!"

The Commander turned to snap at the hedgehog only to get a flash from the camera. Shadow gave the developed picture to Haruka. She let the picture develop before walking to a board with three pictures. She put the pin in and smirked.

"I'll go inform the cops that you added another guy to the Ban List," Alpha rolled his eyes before walking over to a telephone on the counter.

"This isn't over, _Freak_," the Commander growled as he left.

"See you again, Shadow," Rouge spoke as she followed.

-Thank you for the Oil Tea- Omega informed as he followed.

Shadow just nodded. He proceeded to the stairs and went down the right stairs. Above them was a sign reading 'Private Property – No Trespassing.'  
>"What's his problem and what was with that guy and the cute lady?" Alpha asked.<p>

"Those three are a part of the Guardian Unit of Nations, or GUN," Haruka explained, "They've been trying to have Shadow-kun go with them. They even told us about him being some sort of threat."

"He saved everyone!" Amane frowned, "And that guy keeps calling him a threat and a freak!"

"That's terrible," Alpha frowned.

"As for his problem, he's just shy. It's alright. He's a good guy."

"Alpha, how many times do I have to tell you? Why can't you be as cool as Shadow-Niichan?"

"Amane-chan…Why are you always addressing your Uncle by just his first name?" Alpha whined.

"If you want to be called with a '-san' on your name…you should become a more respectable person."

"Well said, Amane," Haruka giggled as she patted her daughter's head.

* * *

><p>"Kamen…Rider…" Shadow whispered in his room.<p>

He walked into another room in his room. He closed the door and turned the light on, making the room his Red Light Room for picture development. A card fell out of his pocket. It depicted a mantis inside a heart. For a split second, Shadow had been replaced with a Human-sized, black and red-armored figure.

* * *

><p>Elias looked out at the window, watching the half moon shine its light. He ran a hand through a resting Megan's hair. He thought back to what Valdez said earlier. To protect the lives of the Earth and the Earth itself…His thoughts were cast aside when his and Megan's phones rang.<p>

"Moshi-moshi?"

-Elias-san, it's terrible! BOARD is under attack! Please hurry!-

Elias's eyes widened, "Understood! I'm coming!

"Elias-kun…" Megan mumbled as she began to get up, "Wha…Wha go'ng on?"

"An Undead's in BOARD," Elias replied before kissing her cheek, "Stay here."

"An Undead?-!" Megan gasped, "I'll keep track on my laptop. Go out there and seal it."

"Understood," Elias nodded before he ran out.

"Alpha, get in here!" Megan shouted as she knocked on a wall.

"Eh? Huh? What now?" Alpha groaned as he walked into the room.

"You're going to see what a Rider Operator does," Megan smirked.

"…Awesome! I'll go get my notebook!" Alpha cheered.

"First things first. Activating the security cameras…" Megan noted before her eyes widened, "…It can't be…"

* * *

><p>Sirens blared as Elias drove onto the compound. He drove up to the building just as the door exploded. Emerging from it was a Kaijin. It was thin with black leather armor over its chest, but left green flesh uncovered on the abdomen. Its arms were likewise green while its legs were covered in black with spikes coming from its calves. Locust-like wings sprouted from its back while its face was covered in a black metallic mask which sported insect features, including antennae.<p>

**"All…killed…"** the Undead growled.

"No…You Kaijin!" Elias roared.

He pulled out his buckle and slid his Ace into it. A series of cards erupted from the belt and attached to his waist, forming a belt.

"Henshin!" Elias shouted as he pulled the lever, revealing his gold Spade.

**=TURN UP=**

The Undead was sent backwards by a screen of blue energy the image on the card showing on it. Elias took a few breaths before running though the screen. As he ran through it, his body transformed into Kamen Rider Blade.

He delivered a right hook to the Kaijin's face. He began to punch and kick the Undead relentlessly before pulling out his Blay Rouzer. He got a few slashes in before the Undead began to release a barrage of jumps and kicks on the Kamen Rider many attacks parried. The Undead grabbed his sword and kicked Blade away. Blade slowly got up before spotting something.

"Valdez-san! What are you watching?" Blade demanded as he began to dodge the kicks and swipes the Undead sent at him, "Valdez-san…Why are you doing this and not helping me?-!" Blade demanded as he managed to get the Kaijin in a headlock, "You and I…aren't we friends?-!"

"…" Garren got up and walked away.

"Valdez-san…it can't be…" Blade gasped before he began to unleash a barrage of kicks and punches to the Locust Undead, "Why?-! Why?-! Why?-!"

* * *

><p>-Nani?-!-<p>

-It's you! It's all your fault!-

-Look! I'm your boss. I'm the one suffering too!-

"Oh my…" Megan gasped.

"So that's your boss?"

"Hai. That's Mammoth Mogul-san while the other is Valdez-san AKA Garren."

-Bullshit! That's enough! Anyhow, don't get in my way! And don't let anyone from BOARD get in my way!-

-Valdez!- Mogul shouted before the footage went to static.

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER BLADE<strong>

**Alpha: A person who is betrayed 100 times is better than someone who has betrayed others a 100 times. I like guys like that.**

**Elias: Megan-chan, please tell me just where are the Undead coming from! Just what am I fighting for?-!**

**Megan: Are you okay with watching as people suffer before your eyes?-! To save innocents, you have no choice but to fight, right?-! Isn't that a Rider's job?-!**

**Haruka: A Kaijin appeared at the observatory. Amane-chan and her friends are at the observatory!**

**Chalice: Everyone is my enemy. Including you!**

**Blade: This is my job!**

* * *

><p><strong>Category 2: Nazo no Raidā (The Mysterious Rider)<strong>


	2. Nazo no Raidā

**Blade Brave**

**GammaTron: This is a part of the 'Count the Medals' Zone, taking place years before it. It's a Sonic version of Kamen Rider Blade. I own no one nor the Sonic the Hedgehog series nor Kamen Rider series. Alpha is owned by Kamen Rider Duelist. Also, when you read Chalice and the Undead talk, write down what they say and put it before a mirror.**

* * *

><p>Blade rolled in the grass and grabbed his Blay Rouzer. He unleashed a set of three slashes before folding out his cards. He quickly scanned one.<p>

**=TACKLE=**

Blade roared as he charged at the Locust Undead. The Kaijin's legs transformed into the hind legs of a Locust and jumped over Blade. It turned as it landed and tackled Blade. As they flew at the building, Blade stabbed it in the gut. They collided with the wall and a flood of green blood seeped out of the gaping wound the Undead had. They fell to the ground and the belt on the Undead opened up, revealing a '5.' Blade quickly pulled out a card and flicked it at the Locust Undead, sealing it away. Blade collapsed on his back as the card returned to him. He grit his teeth and began to slam his fist on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>*Cue Music*<strong>

***Blade, Garren, and Chalice started to get up, the camera cutting to various angle shots of the three Kamen Riders***

**Tatta hitorikiri (The one who used to be alone…)**

***The scene cut to a moving shot of Shadow looking out at the planet from the abandoned Space Colony Ark***

**Kimi no sonzai ga (Your existence,)**

***It cut to Shadow looking at a picture of himself, Maria, and Professor Gerald***

**Itsuka Sekai no subete kaeru darou (And one day, the world, will probably end)**

***It cut to Shadow holding up his Change Mantis card and slashes it through the Chalice Rouzer, cutting to a headshot of him as it turns into the head of Chalice***

**Kokoni aru mono wa (The things that are here;)**

***It cut to Valdez, walking along an empty street at night, polishing his kunai***

**Kibou? Zersubou? (Is hope acute?)**

***As he walked by, Elias walked out of a building with Megan***

**Round Zero hajima teiru (Round Zero is about to start)**

***It cut to Valdez, Shadow, and Elias, looking at three mirrors in different rooms, showing their Rider Forms***

**Shiranai to iu tsumi to (To not have blood, and to compromise;)**

***It cut to a dark room with the 53 Undead in it, all turning their heads up to the screen***

**Shiri sugiru wana (The trap all too well known)**

***The scene cut to Elias and Valdez getting ready to fight the Undead in BOARD***

**Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugoki dasou (Before you can't move anymore, let's move!)**

***It cut to Elias crying out 'Henshin' as he activated his Henshin belt, turning into Blade before whipping out his Blay Rouzer and slashing a card through it***

**Kaze ni mekurareta Card, Uranau youni warau (While the wind is blinding you, you laugh like you predicted it)**

***It cut to the three Riders fighting against the Undead in various shots, each Rider going up against their Category***

**Mayowanai hazu mo nai (There is no reason to wander)**

***It cut to Valdez, Elias, and Shadow walking away from each other in a dark area, their backs to one another as they changed back and forth between Rider Form and Mobian Form***

**Soredemo ashita o sagase (even then you'll find tomorrow!)**

***It cuts to Elias, Alpha, and Megan all eating a meal with various milk-based recipes on the table near Alpha***

**Mekurumeku unmei (The spinning fate,)**

***It cut to Blade slashing his sword, striking down an Undead***

**Koware sou na jidai ni (the era that looks like it's going to fall…)**

***It cut to Shadow looking at the stars, the sky changing to the red and black clouds as the Black Arms rained down before changing back to the night sky that the Joker Undead was looking at***

**Kirifuda wa kimi no naka (The trump card is inside yourself)**

***It cut to the three Riders holding up their Categories Ace, King, Queen, Jack, and Ten to the screen, the screen doing various cuts of the image of all fifteen***

**Togisumasareta yuuki ni shite (Make it into a sharp courage,)**

***It cut to the three Riders standing together before a stone, depicting all 53 Undead on it***

**Blade Brave…!**

***The screen turned into the 53 Undead Rouze Cards with the title appearing on the screen***

* * *

><p><strong>Category 2: Nazo no Raidā (The Mysterious Rider)<strong>

* * *

><p>"In this machine…I finally found it," Megan spoke softly, Alpha and Elias looking over her shoulders, the screen flashing in and out of Mogul backing away from Garren.<p>

-Don't- Mogul begged before Garren slammed his fist into the mammoth's gut and carried him off.

"No…This little bit of proof shows…" Megan sniffled, "Valdez-san is a traitor. Chief Mogul was kidnapped!"

"…If we knew his reason…"

"I don't want to know his reason."

* * *

><p><em>"Your highness? You're Blade?"<em>

_ "Hai."_

_ "Very well. I am Valdez…Garren. Let's combine our powers, and work hard together!"_

_ "Hai!"_

* * *

><p>"It's not true. Valdez-san…Valdez-san being a traitor…I refuse to believe it!" Elias banged a fist on the wall nearby before holding back a sob, "I'm…I never knew the truth…And this happens…What's the purpose of BOARD? What did it exist for? What are they doing? Megan-chan, please tell me just where are the Undead coming from! Just what am I fighting for?-!"<p>

"Elias-kun…"

"To be betrayed? So am I fighting to be betrayed?" Elias began to chuckle before Megan pulled him into a deep kiss, "Wh-wh-what was that for?-!"

"You were starting to go insane," Megan replied.

"…" Elias turned and walked out.

"Elias-kun!"

* * *

><p>"He's been like that for two hours," Alpha noted as he and Megan looked out a window at Elias, sitting on an old tractor, his eyes blank of emotions, "I tried talking to him when you went to the bathroom, but he didn't respond."<p>

"He's in shock. With Valdez-san being a traitor."

"And? What happened to that Chief Mogul guy from BOARD? That's really mysterious."

"I went up to the building and BOARD was demolished. It's like a force is at work from above," Megan noted as the two sat at the table.

"Just what exactly is BOARD?"

"In truth, I don't really know. I was just lucky I keep all my BOARD equipment. I've gotten used to using them."

"But isn't that stealing?-!"

"I'm a lab member, Elias-kun's Rider Operator, and a pregnant mother going into her second trimester," Megan informed, "I put a lot of research into that lab. What's wrong with that? Anyway, I'm worried about Chief Mogul since he's kidnapped."

"He was close to you?"

"…He was like a father to me."

"I see…Is there anything I can do to help find Chief Mogul?"

"Nope. Just lending Elias-kun and I a home greatly helps," Megan replied as she looked out the window once more, "But…"

"But what?"

"Even though Elias-kun and I share it, it's primarily a girl's room. So no peeking or else."

"Do I look like such a person…"

"You look it," Megan stated, making Alpha fall over, "Ano…Can you help me?"

* * *

><p>"I give up on your girlfriend, Eli!" Alpha complained as he walked over to him and sat beside the squirrelchipmunk, "She keeps on having mood swings. First she's acting all motherly, then all business, and then she's sobbing or laughing uncontrollably."

"She's pregnant, but I still love her," Elias replied after a few moments of Alpha sitting beside him, "Can I ask you something? How many times have you been betrayed before?"

"How many times? I haven't been counting. The only time I remember clearly was back when I was four. Never trust a man who looks like an egg, Eli. Never trust the egg-shaped man."

"Uh…"

"Now then, how many times? Dozens? Hundreds? Each time I said I wouldn't trust another anymore. I kept strongly swearing that, but I knew I still trusted them."

"…Now that sounds like a pathetic story."

"You get turned into a Cyborg…" Alpha muttered.

"What?"

"What?"

"Forget it. I'm way too naïve."

"But that's what's good about you. It's what let you become Megan-sama's boyfriend," Alpha noted, causing the Rider to slowly turn to him, "I prefer a person who seems foolish and is betrayed 100 times rather than someone who betrays 100 lives. I like guys like that."

"…You're sure a strange one."

"So are you."

The two couldn't help but chuckle at each other. The two stiffened after they heard Megan give a scream. A window on the upper level opened up and Megan poked her head out.

"Ne! Ne! Come quick! We've got trouble!"

"Oh crud…" Elias paled before the duo ran inside and upstairs, "Mega-chan, what's wrong?"

"The Undead Searcher is responding. It's at the Observatory."

"That's close!" Alpha noted as Elias walked over to a window.

"What's wrong?" Megan asked, "You're a Rider aren't you? Get out there!"

"…" Megan slapped Elias on the back of the head, "What was t…"

"Baka!" Megan barked with a rolling pin out and a cold glare at him, "How long are you going to hesitate?-! Elias-kun, I know you're in pain and worried. I've felt that the majority of my life! Especially now that I have to be a mother in seven months!"

"…"

"Are you okay with watching as people suffer before your eyes?-!" Megan continued to rant, "To save those lives you have no choice but to fight, right?-! Isn't that a Rider's job?-!"

"…I'm leaving," Elias replied before kissing Megan, "Thanks for the pep talk, Megan-chan."

"Wait! I'm coming too! You promised to be my Subject, right?-!"

* * *

><p>Shadow grunted as he nearly dropped his camera. His mind kept flashing between dead bodies as more were added by thorn-covered tentacle-like vines. He put the camera on the table and put on his coat as he walked out of his room.<p>

"Big trouble! Haruka, did you hear?" a woman at the top of the stairs asked, making the hedgehog freeze, "About that monster at the observatory?"

"No way…That's…" Haruka's eyes widened in fear as she dropped her empty serving tray, "Amane-chan…and her friends are at the observatory."

_'That bitch…'_ Shadow thought as he recalled the thorn-coated vines, _'If that bitch killed her, I'll rip her to shreds and eat what remained!'_

Shadow turned and used the exit in the lower floor. He ignored his motorcycle, his eyes a lit with anger. Within seconds, a sonic boom erupted in the area as shadow broke the sound barrier.

* * *

><p>Elias stopped his motorcycle before a gruesome sight. Dead bodies were already littering the ground with red lines around their necks, indicating that they had been strangled by something. The Undead itself was mostly green with black bits of armor on its face and other parts of its body. The left arm was made of just vines with thorns sticking out of them and more vines emerging from its body.<p>

"Why did it happen…? This can't be…" Elias gasped as he slowly got off the vehicle as the Plant Undead was anticipating the Mobian, feeling his urge to fight.

A small group of children stumbled out of their hiding spot and began to run for it. The Plant Undead shot a tentacle and began to strangle the Mobian squirrel/chipmunk. She began to drag in her prey slowly, relishing in the 2 of Hearts' descendent coming closer to its end. As he got close, Elias smirked.

"Henshin!"

**=TURN UP=**

The Undead screamed in pain as she was sent back by the energy rectangle. Elias walked through the energy and turned into Blade. Blade pulled out his Blay Rouzer and charged.

* * *

><p>Shadow ran along a road. As he ran, a black energy began to surge on his waist, forming a belt. The belt was silver, had a silver square case on the right side with a gold heart emblem, and in the center of his waist, in the center of the belt, was a red heart. It was not shaped like a heart, more like a sideways diamond, but because of the pushed indent on the top makes it looked like a heart. The heart was surrounded by a filled-in yellow circle, with four green dots on the top and lower left, and the top and lower right. And finally, there was a slight open slit that ran up and down the center of the heart.<p>

He then opened the left side of the square case, which revealed a deck of cards inside. He pulled out a single card. The back of the card was red with a golden four bladed star in the center. The backs for all the cards were the same. As for the front, the bottom and left were colored with a dirty tan color. It had a picture with what looked like a book with a pink heart and red outlining, while a black praying mantis was within the heart, along with a black background. At the top of the book, there looked to be a golden lock. On the left side of the card, in bold red letters made the word 'CHANGE', while below it was a box with the words 'Change Mantis.' Below the words was a strange inscription written in ancient, forgotten dialect. Finally, in the upper left was a small golden heart, with a red letter 'A' below it, also the same for the lower right, but upside down. Shadow held the card above the heart, right where the slit was, against the side with the red word 'CHANGE.'

"Henshin!" Shadow roared as he swiped the card through the slit in the heart.

** =CHANGE=**

The heart itself spoke, by reading the card and calling out its name. After it spoke, a clear black aura from the belt spread throughout his entire body. Once the aura turned completely black, the aura splashed like a puddle of water, leaving Shadow transformed.

He was now wearing a black and gold body suit. It was mainly black, but the gold, which looked like golden spikes, extended from the belt up to the bottom of his chest armor, and below it to the knee pads. The knee pads, leg guards, boots, gauntlets, and the back of the hands were all made of silver, including the torso armor. His shoulders were protected by black round shoulder guards, with a red line running across their centers. The front and back of his chest armor had a hollowed-out red heart, but the center was split with a red slit running down the chest plate, separating the heart into two parts. But then again, the centers for the two sides were also split, making the heart in four pieces. The same goes for the heat on his back as well. As for his new helmet, it was black with it a silver mouth guard. His helmet also had a visor, an, obviously, red heart. Last but not least, just above the heart, two silver bladed horns, with the ends pointing above and behind his head. Another sonic boom erupted in the area as he ran to the observatory.

* * *

><p>Blade screamed as he was sent rolling backwards by a toss from the Plant Undead's vine limb. The two began to fistfight until the Plant Undead threw him near his sword. He grabbed it and began to slice the vines sent at him. He jumped over the Kaijin and got three slashes on her. In a mist of green blood, the Plant Undead ran off.<p>

"Where are you?-!" Blade demanded as he looked around after wiping the blood off his 'eyes,' "Running away?-!"

Amane shivered as she hid. Her friends had all ran off to hide in other places. A gurgling growl made her turn to see the Plant Undead had found her. She let out a scream and ran away. Amane yelped as she tripped on her tail. The Plant Undead began to charge when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned and the Heart-themed Rider slammed his fist into her face.

_ "Gniod uoy era tahw, Ecilahc!-?"_

_ "Od ot desimorp I tahw! Eid won!"_ the Rider roared as he kicked the undead back, _"Chaos Chalice Spear!"_

Chalice jumped over the Plant Undead as a red and black energy erupted in his left hand. He punched at the Undead and a bolt of red and black lightning shot out of it, forming a spear of energy that exploded upon impact with the Undead. The explosion sent he Plant Undead through a wall.

_"Hctib, enola reh evael won!"_ Chalice snapped before walking over to the frightened Amane, _"Do not worry, young one. I will deal with this Kaijin, but you must run."_

Amane nodded with a gulp. Chalice nodded before doing a leaping tackle at the emerging Undead. The two began to circle each other once they stood. The Plant Undead shot out a vine at Chalice, the Rider dodging to the left and let a wall be impaled. He continued to lure away the Kaijin from Amane, unaware of the girl spying on them. He jumped over the Plant Undead and kicked her in the rear. Chalice spotted Amane.

_"Oh come on! I said run, not follow!"_ Chalice groaned, _"You're like the Faker when it comes to orders! In one ear, out the other!"_

It was then the Plant Undead stabbed a pillar beside Amane, causing it to fall. Chalice ran over to the girl and held her close, shielding her from the pillar. He grunted as the snow around them was stained with bits of green. The Plant Undead charged as the pillar's rubble fell. Chalice held out an arm and a bow made of a handle and two blades appeared, firing a red and black energy arrow at the Plant Undead. When the Undead got up from her stumbling backwards, she let out a scream of frustration that Chalice, the Category Ace of Hearts, had just saved the life of that damned Category 3 of Hearts' descendent!

* * *

><p>"Amane! Amane!"<p>

"Amane!"

"Amane!"

"Amane!"

Haruka and Alpha ran about a park near the observatory. Alpha had gotten distracted when Haruka had drove up and told him the situation. It was terrible for Alpha to not tell his 'sister' the truth, but he had to.

"Nee-chan!" Alpha gasped as he barely caught his 'sister' in her stumble.

"Amane!" Haruka called as she resumed her running, going up a flight of stairs to the observatory.

"Amane-chan!" Alpha called as he ran after his sister.

"Amane-chan is…what?" Elias blinked as he skidded down the hill, joining up with the two.

As the trio ran up the stairs, Haruka was the first to notice it. Shadow was walking along a path, carrying a sleeping Amane.

"Amane!" Haruka called as they ran up to the hedgehog, letting him give the mother her daughter, "Amane!"

"We ran into that monster," Shadow explained, "As I got us away, she fell asleep."

"Okaa-san…" Amane mumbled as she began to wake up.

"Amane, are you alright?" Haruka asked, near tears, "Amane! Thank goodness. Thank goodness…thank goodness."

"Shadow…uh…" Alpha began before the hedgehog turned away from them, making Alpha see his holding his left arm, "What's wrong with you? Are you wounded?"

"It will heal after a bit," Shadow replied.

"Wh-What's with him?" Elias asked as Shadow walked off.

"You remember the Black Arms?"

"Who doesn't? …Wait, you mean he's _that_ Shadow?-!" Elias gawked.

"Yep."

* * *

><p>"Kamen…Rider?"<p>

"A Kamen Rider like this?" Alpha pondered as he showed Amane Garren.

"Iie. The one that saved me…He didn't look like that. His armor reminded me of Niisan's quills and his mask reminded me of his eyes," Amane explained, "Besides, that Kamen Rider…I'm not sure, but I think he talked to that Kaijin."

"He _talked_ to it?" Elias asked, Megan sitting beside him and took notes.

"It was a weird language, I couldn't understand whatever he was saying."

"Then why don't we check one more? It wasn't this Rider either?" Alpha asked as he showed a detailed image of Blade, making Shadow flinch.

"No…definitely not. He had hearts on his chest and head with antennae," Amane explained before Shadow started to walk off.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" Megan asked, making Shadow stop.

"No…It's nothing. I just need to develop some film," Shadow replied before walking downstairs.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Megan asked.

"He's been hounded constantly by GUN, wanting him to join their ranks," Haruka explained.

"He's a resident here. Ever since Nee-san's husband passed away…He appeared a month after the Black Arms invaded, half a year ago, at the flat. He asked if we could give him a spare room," Alpha explained.

"Actually, I had no intention of giving him one. I had thought to leave it as my husband had it. But, whatever happened at that time…Made him depressed. So…"

"So that's the reason why she gave it to him. I was against it. We only knew rumors about that guy."

"Stop saying things like that," Amane frowned, "Niisan is like a member of the family now."

"Hai! Hai! Family," Alpha rolled his eyes.

"It sounds sweet in how you call him your big brother, Amane-chan," Megan smiled softly, placing a hand on her stomach.

"I have a lot more confidence in Niisan that Alpha."

"Aw…Again with the Alpha-bashing," Alpha sighed playfully as he slumped, making the others laugh.

* * *

><p>"…" Shadow gazed out his window, "Family…"<p>

He once had a family…all those years ago. His memories began to flash once more of his last moments upon his original home…The last times he had been with…

"Maria," Shadow whispered before holding his left arm, green blood pouring out of his wound.

* * *

><p>"But who was it? The Rider that saved Amane-chan," Elias pondered as the trio walked along a walkway in a forest.<p>

"It wasn't Garren and we know it wasn't you, Elias-kun."

"But this is a cool breakthrough. The Undead can speak," Alpha grinned.

"Hmm…He could be a different Rider than us," Elias noted.

"He wasn't in the Rider Roster. Took you a bit to draw what she had seen, too," Megan noted as she looked at the detailed drawing of Chalice.

"I was just joking about the spikes on him, though," Alpha chuckled sheepishly.

"Still, this doesn't tell us if this Kamen Rider is an enemy or not," Megan noted, "He did save Amane, but he could speak to the Undead…"

"Well, we know that he must be fighting the Undead…" Alpha began before the Plant Undead jumped down, "Oh come on!"

Megan grabbed and pulled him out of way of a vine. Elias quickly put the Ace of Spades into its place when the Undead's vine grabbed him by the neck again. As he got closer to the Undead, Elias couldn't help but chuckle.

"Henshin!"

**=TURN UP=**

The Plant Undead screamed as the energy card struck her once again. Elias, freed of the vine, ran through it and turned into Blade. He pulled out his Blay Rouzer and rushed at the Undead. As the two fought, they slowly entered a tunnel with Megan and Alpha observing near the entrance.

"What are you doing!-? You're getting beaten up completely by this guy!"

"Actually, she's a female," Megan noted.

"What!-?" Alpha screamed.

Blade was thrown out of the tunnel, the Plant Undead following. As Blade rolled, he quickly got up to face the Kaijin once more.

"This is my job! Whether it's just one life…" Blade growled as he continued to try and fight the Undead, "…or many. If I don't do this, then I am unable to protect my country!"

It was then the Undead was struck by a red and black blur. Chalice wiped his gloved hands as he looked down at Blade.

_"Stay down, Rookie,"_ Chalice ordered.

"Who…are you?"

_"…Kamen Rider Chalice, Warrior of the Heart Category,"_ the Rider replied.

With that, he charged at the Plant Undead. She unleashed her vines upon the Rider, but Chalice was a blur in his evasions. He appeared behind her and delivered a roundhouse kick. Nearby, Alpha and Megan were helping up Blade.

"Was that what Amane-chan was talking about?" Alpha pondered.

Chalice ran along a wall, his weapon of choice in hand. He quickly attached his belt buckle to the front turning his weapon into the Chalice Rouzer. He unleashed a barrage of slashes before knocking the Plant Undead back with a blast from his weapon. He gave a curt chuckle as he flicked a card case on the right hip of his body with his thumb. Blade barely saw him draw and swipe a card.

**=TORNADO=**

The Plant Undead began to get up as Chalice aimed. She sent her vines at him only for them to be ripped to shreds by a red energy tornado that erupted from the tip of his Chalice Rouzer, impaling her in the 'heart.' Her buckled opened to reveal a '7.'

_"Hctib, peels ot og ot emit,"_ Chalice spoke as he flicked a Blank at her, causing the Undead to be sealed away into it.

"Wait!" Blade called as Chalice was about to walk away.

_"What?"_ Chalice sighed.

"Who the hell are you? Are you an ally? Please, let's work together and fight…"

_"I do not wish to fight with you. For now, everyone is my enemy in this Battle Game, including you, Blade,"_ Chalice informed.

"Why don't you want to be allies?" Alpha asked.

_"The last allies I had died protecting me,"_ Chalice replied before walking away, _"Also, try finding a Knight to help with that problem of yours, Blade."_

"Problem? You mean his sword problem?" Megan asked.

_"Of course,"_ Chalice snorted, _"Now leave me alone. I will not attack today, but next we meet and you try to talk again, you'll regret it, Blade."_

"Just who was that guy?" Blade pondered as Chalice ran off in a sonic boom, letting Blade turn back into Elias.

* * *

><p>"I did it!"<p>

"Huh? What did you do?" Elias asked.

"I managed to contact Chief Mogul's hard drive. So right now…Oh my…" Megan gasped, causing the two to look at a hologram projector she had set up.

"Is that…" Alpha gawked.

"I don't believe it…" Elias gawked as the trio looked at the holographic image of a coma-induced Mammoth Mogul.

"This can't be. What is this?" Megan trembled.

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER BLADE<strong>

**Megan: Tachibana-san has for to be hiding the Chief somewhere. All we can do is search for him.**

**?-?-?: Happy Birthday…To your meeting with your teacher.**

**Megan: The image that comes to your mind…Is of your own body being smashed to bits?**

**Amane: Something about Niisan doesn't seem Mobian.**

**Elias: If I keep fighting. My body too…**

**Valdez: Henshin!**

**Blade: It was you, right?-! You're the one who unsealed the Undead!**

**Garren: I will defeat the Undead. I don't need you in my way!**

**?-?-?: Prepare yourself, Prince. For I will make sure you are in prime condition.**

* * *

><p><strong>Category 3: Karera no Himitsu… (Their Secret…)<strong>


	3. Message to All Readers

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in,  
>read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.!<br>SPREAD THE WORD!  
>copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums thanks!<p> 


End file.
